Jorn van Deynhoven
}} | genre = Trance | occupation = DJ, music producer | label = Armada | website = }} Jörg Loeffelmeier,Discogs. Jorn van Deynhoven. ; better known by his stage name Jorn van Deynhoven, ; is a DJ and trance producer, half German and half Dutch, living in Amsterdam, the Netherlands. Musical career In 2009, he started his own radio show "Spotlight" on Afterhours.FM. Together with his studio partner and friend Joshua Cunningham, he won the MySpace Remix Contest of the German trance producer ATB with a Remix of "Desperate Religion". Discography Singles *Godspeed (2008) *Fastlane (2009) *Never Mine (feat. Susana) (2010) *Spotlight (2011) *Headliner (2012) *Superfly (2013) *Apollo (2013) *Six Zero Zero (2013) *Cheeky (2013) *New Horizons (ASOT 650 Anthem) (2013) *Freaks (2014) *101010 (The Perfect Ten) (2015) *We Can Fly (2016) *Flashback (2016) *Neo Paradise (2016) *Space Girl (2016) Co-production * Halo (with Temple One) (2010) * Nardo (with Manuel Le Saux) (2010) * Avalon (with Talla 2XLC) (2011) * Lazy Sundays (as Jorn) (with Vito) (2014) Remixes *Mr. Phillips - Arrival (Jorn van Deynhoven Dub Mix) (2006) *ATB - Desperate Religion (Joshua Cunningham & Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2007) *Wellenrausch - Euphoria Of The Waves (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2007) *Sascha Milde - All For Nothing (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2007) *Haris C & Digitalis - Back On Track (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2008) *C-Base - Superstring (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2008) *Jan Johnston & DJ Trenix - Let The World Fall Apart (Around Me) (Jorn van Deynhoven & Joshua Cunningham Remix) (2008) *Majai - Phoria (Jorn van Deynhoven Dub Mix) (2008) *Foundry - Believe (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2008) *Stan Void - Transience (Jorn van Deynhoven Mix) (2008) *Savannah & Roger Shah - Body Lotion (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *Jan Johnston - Happy Ending (Jorn van Deynhoven & Sascha Milde Remix) (2009) *Sascha Milde - Alaska (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *RAM - Call It A Night (Jorn van Deynhoven & Sascha Milde Remix) (2009) *Mike Shiver & Matias Lehtola feat. Andrea Britton - Captured (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *Lange - Angel Falls (Jorn van Deynhoven Rework) (2009) *RAM - RAMsterdam (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *Talla 2XLC feat. Skysurfer - Terra Australis (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *Chapter XJ - Resurrection (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2009) *Andain - Beautiful Things (Jorn van Deynhoven's Sundale Mix) (2010) *Masoud feat. Josie - Leave It All Behind (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Dash Berlin - Never Cry Again (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Ronski Speed pres. Sun Decade feat. Emma Hewitt - Lasting Light (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Thomas Bronzwaer - Collider (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Pulstate & Juventa - Somnia (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Glenn Morrison feat. Cathy Burton - Symptoms Of A Stranger (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Sindre Eide - Two Against The World (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Armin van Buuren feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Not Giving Up on Love (Jorn Van Deynhoven Remix) (2010) *Gareth Emery feat. Activa - All Is Now (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2011) *Bobina & Betsie Larkin - You Belong To Me (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2011) *Aly & Fila feat. Sue McLaren - Still (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2011) *Henrik Christensen - New Life (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2011) *Luke Bond feat. Mark Frisch - The Other Side (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2012) *Dark Matters feat. Jess Morgan - The Real You (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2012) *Ruben de Ronde - Forever In Our Hearts (Spotlighted by Jorn van Deynhoven) (2012) *Full Tilt feat. Katrina Noorbergen - Letting Go (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2012) *Dash Berlin feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn - World Falls Apart (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2013) *Craig Connelly & Christina Novelli - Black Hole (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2013) *Armin van Buuren feat. Richard Bedford - Love Never Came (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2013) *Sarah Lynn - At The End Of Every Journey (Jorn van Deynhoven Extended Vocal Mix) (2014) *Svenson & Gielen - Twisted (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2015) *Audrey Gallagher - Breathe Again (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2015) *Cosmic Gate feat. Emma Hewitt - Going Home (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2015) *Andrew Rayel & Digital X feat. Sylvia Tosun - Winterburn (Jorn van Deynhoven Remix) (2016) External links * Official website * Integrity AM References Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Armada Music artists Category:Club DJs Category:Dutch DJs Category:Dutch trance musicians